The Christmas Present
by Glue Project
Summary: Of all the things Kaiba Seto expected to see in his life, the inside of his chimney while bound and gagged was -not- one of them. Poor, poor Seto. [SxJ]


I thought of this yesterday and just _had _to write it up right away. (grins) This is a twoshot, but I have yet to type up the latter half.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yuugiou, _I_ would have a Seto under the tree.

**The Christmas Present**  
by Glue Project

* * *

Of all of the things that Kaiba Seto had expected to see in his lifetime, the inside of his chimney while he was bound and gagged was definitely _not_ one of them.

Being bound, gagged, and dragged up the chimney by Santa was also not one of them.

So he did what any normal person would do. He closed his eyes, told himself that he was still in bed, and attempted to fall asleep.

That is, until his head crashed into a few of the more uneven bricks and shook the very foundations of the 'this is not real because this involves magic' building. The next instant he felt cold air surround him.

His eyes flared open and he had to blink a few times to make sure what he saw was real.

There were two reindeer tethered to his chimney--one had a saddle set onto its back while the other only had a blanket.

Another second later and he was roughly hoisted over the latter reindeers back and lashed firmly to its back with odd bits of string, rope, what he swore was tinsel, and budgie cords.

Seto glared at his own rooftop.

Why the hell was he being kidnapped by SANTA?!

---

Seto woke from his momentary rest, still finding himself in the odd predicament of being lashed to a reindeer like a corpse in those old Western films.

He gave an internal shudder at that thought.

He didn't even struggle when he was lifted without even a grunt from his red-velvet wearing captor. Hell, he _knew_ he didn't weigh much for someone his height, but he also knew that 'not much' fell on something that was still a heavy weight.

With surprise, he felt himself falling asleep again, no matter how much he didn't want to.

---

Santa gazed sadly at the living room, his maroon bag throw over one shoulder and a certain brunet over the other. A scraggily brown Christmas tree (evidentially thrown out by someone else) was set up in the corner of the room, and on the other side of the room sat a ripped, torn and stained couch. Setting on the destroyed heater was plate with two crackers on it and a can of pop, along with a little note of 'The cookies were stale and the milk is spoiled. Didn't think you'd like the thought of getting a beer. Dad counts them anyway."

He chuckled humorlessly. Yes, he knew about the child's situation. In fact, this boy was the only child that he was personally visiting this year. His helpers where quite capable of handling the rest.

This one however…he was in need of some old style magic (not like the kind displayed in boxes on the shelves of some flashy department store, only interested in their commercialism and profits) but the actual age-old Christmas magic that had been long forgotten to the world and that he alone remembered and possessed.

Gazing around the room, he decided that this boy truly _did_ deserve it, something that not many could attain. (At least not to this magnitude, not for so long.)

With a grimace of distaste at the horrible state the couch was in, he place the brunet on it, then quickly went to his bag and retrieved the blue and red rug that was stashed within it. He then quickly placed it on the floor next to the tree, and then twitched his hand at Seto's seemingly-comatose form which then slowly lifted and settled onto the rug.

Glaring at the tree, he snapped his fingers and it grew green again, the limbs stretched out to both him and the brunet at its base, baubles and lights sprouted out from the branches. He gave a satisfied nod at the now heathy (and most importantly _living_ as it had taken root into the wooden floor) tree before he turned to the heater and the precious thought that rested upon it.

He carefully took the plate and can and rested it on the tree branches closest to himself, watching in vague amusement as the tree coiled it within its needled embrace. His smile disappeared as he turned back to the heater before he flicked his hand at both the broken couch and heater, and with a sudden surge of power that he didn't remember _ever _having, the heater was replaced with a cheerful fireplace and the couch was replaced with a softer, newer green version.

He gave a slight smile, noticing that the stocking still hung over the hearth. His grin deepened as he dug a few pieces of coal out of his pocket and dumped them into the stocking, along with some Pocky, just for kicks.

He then turned back to the brunet, still not having finished with him.

Digging about in his maroon bag, he fished out a gray blanket and loosely draped it around the still-bound and sleeping CEO. Sticking his head within the bag, he searched for the two remaining 'presents'--one for his captive and the other for the boy.

He tucked them close to the brunet boy before standing up and collecting the crackers and pop from the tree. After walking almost out of the room, he looked back. With a smile, his eyes turned down the hall to the boy's room.

"It took me awhile, Katsuya," he mumbled, "but I finally got you your dragons…"

* * *

Well? Like?

And sorry for the cliffy.

-Glue


End file.
